This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Multidisciplinary and Translational Pilot Project Program (MT3P) of the Puerto Rico Clinical and Translational Research Consortium (PRCTRC) is a key component in the efforts to promote translation of basic science knowledge to the bedside or the community, [critical] tenets of the translational research roadmap. There is a great need for the development of new minority scientists with proper training and skills, scientists that will have the advantage of similar cultural backgrounds and thus greater access and insight into the challenges and limitations of health in minority populations. The proposed Multidisciplinary and Translational Pilot Project Program is designed to promote desirable aspects in the transition from single investigator basic science approach to translational approaches, and the creation of a "team" approach to the study of prevalent health problems in minority populations. The overall goal of the program is to help advance clinical and translational research in the health disparities affecting minorities and support the development of new investigators or new areas of research. Our specific objective is to provide research support for preliminary studies that involve multidisciplinary research teams linking basic and clinical scientists, focused in the study of health disparities that are particularly prevalent in minority and Hispanic populations. The Puerto Rico Clinical and Translational Research Consortium (PRCTRC) is well positioned to accomplish these goals, given its access to minority patients and health care professionals and the expertise and synergy that already exists between the collaborating institutions that will be participating in this initiative. To accomplish the proposed goals and objectives we will pursue the following specific aims: Specific AIM 1. To provide support for the generation of preliminary data that will be critical in the development of translational and clinical research projects in health disparities within minority populations. Specific AIM 2. To promote the development of new technologies and methodologies in clinical and translational research Specific AIM 3. To increase the expertise of junior and established investigators in the preparation of competitive proposals that involve multidisciplinary collaborations, translate basic science findings to clinical applications and study important issues in health disparities in Hispanic communities. The Pilot Project Program will emphasis the PRCTRC's scientific areas: cancer, cardiovascular, HIV, neuroscience.